


Do You Like My Tie?

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex on a Car, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Daesung is popular amongst fellow idols and Seunghyun understands that, he does. That doesn’t mean he won’t take the opportunity to show Daesung who he belongs to.Rating: NC-17Do Want: Rough Sex; Barebacking from behind; Loudness; Coming insideDon’t Want: D/S; Dubious consent; Bottom SeunghyunOther: Sex on a car hood would be hot but whatever works for the writer





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the prompter for the idea* and to RebelOfMyHeart for suggesting who Daesung might dally with. This is fiction, none of it ever really happened, written from a western perspective so glaring errors in culture or language are my own. Set some time after the BIGBANG members completed their conscription.
> 
> *I ran with the phrasing of the prompt a little – the insistence that Seunghyun understands Daesung's popularity (“he does”) made me wonder – sure, he understands it on a rational level, but would there ever be a situation or a certain person who could spark true jealousy?

Seungri seemed nervous, like he usually did when they were alone.  In Seunghyun's opinion he was overdramatic – he never actually _did_ anything to Seungri. He just craved the look in his eyes, the one that betrayed his teetering on an edge.  Jiyong could tip him over, but so far Seunghyun hadn't pushed in the right place. Whatever. It gave him a cheap thrill just to feel around.  
  
“Congratulations, Lee Seungri,” he said, taking Seungri's hand and setting a small package in his palm.  Seungri glanced down before his eyes returned to Seunghyun's, cautious but direct.  He could say that much for him – his maknae had the guts to return his stare.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
Seunghyun raised an eyebrow at his wary tone.    
  
“It's a gift.  You're supposed to open it.  And maybe thank me?”  
  
“Thank you, hyung,” Seungri murmured, tearing off the wrapping paper.  He looked up at Seunghyun accusingly when he saw the name of the store on the box. “You spent too much.”  
  
Seunghyun shrugged. Seungri wasn't as into accessories as the others, but the simple chain and key pendant made Seunghyun think of him as soon as he saw it.  
  
“It's not every day you buy a house.”  
  
“But the point of a housewarming party is to show hospitality to your friends, not to get presents.”  
  
“Why do you have to complain at me like this?  Would you prefer toilet paper?”  
  
The little quirk at the corner of Seungri's lips made him feel warm.  
  
“How about a painting?”  
  
“Just when I think that you can't be more spoiled.”  
  
“It's because I trust your taste, hyung. I'm not sure what to get, you can see my walls are so bare.”    
  
“Your birthday is soon, right. Be patient.”    
  
He patted him on the cheek, pleased when Seungri allowed himself to smile instead of flinching away. Seunghyun motioned to the necklace; Seungri handed it over, letting him unfasten the clasp and put it on him. He was just lifting his chin in an exaggerated preening pose when a burst of laughter from the next room distracted him. Seunghyun nodded a dismissal.  He recognized one of the voices, the simple happiness he heard making him feel even better than teasing his maknae.  
  
He followed Seungri out of the foyer into the main living space. It was a huge room, set off by exposed ceiling beams, a sleek slate fireplace, and a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows – much like his own home, Seunghyun noted.  More guests arrived every minute, filling up seats and wine glasses.  For a moment no one noticed him, so his eyes were free to search for one particular person.  
  
Ahh, there he was, megawatt smile like a beacon as other partygoers bowed and patted his arms with greetings. Seunghyun's mouth went a little dry just looking at him, the neckline of his fitted white sweater revealing a hint of clavicle on either side, his jeans so tight he'd have to peel them off.  His hair was almost as dark as Seunghyun's and had grown quite long, with soft bangs flopping down over one eye. Jesus, it'd been at least six weeks since he'd seen him.  Time flew when you were having fun...or laying on the stinking asphalt of a film set, covered in grit and fake blood. Seunghyun worried the inside of his cheek with his teeth, wondered what he'd been up to.  Probably not much. Even after his service was over, Daesung kept mostly to himself.  
  
Seunghyun empathized with him as much as he could. It seemed like 2011 would never truly end; it was a whispering, asymptotic pain, always shadowing Daesung on his life's path. If Seunghyun didn't like to think about it, he could only imagine how Daesung felt...though it was also one of the most important years in their relationship.  It took some time for Seunghyun to sort it all out in his head; had he taken advantage of his friend in his darkest days, or provided him with much needed reassurance?  Seunghyun didn't like to take credit for pulling him out of the pit. He had too many demons of his own to grapple with, but he did his best to convince Daesung that he was still worthy of life and love.  
  
Loving Daesung felt easy, almost inevitable. Seunghyun couldn't read him when they first met, whereas Jiyong and Seungri were obvious (Youngbae, too, with his bereft pining for any female attention). It turned out that shy, smiling Daesung was simply a late bloomer, and when he finally did...Seunghyun shut his eyes, indulging in the visceral memory of their first time.  These days he attracted all varieties of bee and butterfly.  Seunghyun didn't begrudge his casual romances; he wasn't privy to specific details, but he suspected Daesung had looped around their circle more than once.  He was discreet, but of course people would whisper about those lips, those hips. Seunghyun felt sure that he knew those secrets better than anyone.  
  
“Wine, sir?”  
  
He blinked back to the present, took a glass from the server's tray, and started his way toward Daesung – only to be intercepted by frantically bowing members of YG's newest girl group. Seungri was one of their closest mentors, as well as a producer on their debut album. They introduced themselves for the nth time while Seunghyun wracked his brain to remember a song.  He'd heard through the grapevine that the leader had a crush on him; she was tall, not particularly skilled at dancing, and her mint hair was supposed to be a “Fantastic Baby” tribute.  He sighed internally, summoned up the willpower to be kind, made an attempt to dispense sunbae wisdom.  By the time he extricated himself from the barrage of compliments and nervous giggles, his wine glass was empty and Daesung was gone.    
  
“Where's Jiyong?” he asked, finding Youngbae seated next to his pretty, pregnant wife, a plate heaped with fruit on his lap.  Seunghyun didn't want to be too obvious in his search; this crowd was mixed, the common denominator being Seungri, so Daesung would be likely to stick with another Bigbang member.  
  
“Hello to you, too, hyung.”    
  
“Hello. And to you two,” he said, nodding at Hyorin, provoking a smile and a protective hand brushing over at her belly.  “When will he come out to sing for us?”  
  
“A bit less than three months from now.”  
  
“So soon!”  
  
“Soon if you aren't the pregnant one,” she answered, matter-of-fact.  Youngbae smiled at her, his eyes still glowing with adoration and pride after all these years.  Seunghyun was glad for him, but he couldn't imagine being in his place.  He couldn't fathom doing it more than once, either – this was son number two and Youngbae joked about trying for a girl next year.  
  
“Jiyong...?”  
  
“Still in Japan,” Youngbae said, popping a slice of peach in his mouth. “Said he couldn't get away.”  
  
“From his new girlfriend? Seungri must be disappointed.”  
  
“He insists it's business.”  Youngbae's smile was wry.  
  
Seunghyun spared a glance for the maknae across the room; he seemed well enough, entertaining a cluster of women with big hand gestures, almost spilling his drink.    
  
“Where did he get the champagne?”  
  
“Someone's going around with it.  Or you can check out the kitchen. All sorts of good stuff in there.”  
  
“You sure you aren't the one eating for two?”  Youngbae rolled his eyes, but Hyorin smiled again.  “I don't even know where the kitchen is. Seungri is so rude.  Where's my tour?”  
  
“He'll get around to it, in excruciating detail I'm sure. I already had to hear about the fireplace designer, forgot which Seunghyun I was talking to for a second.”    
  
“Ha, ha.”  
  
Seunghyun excused himself, opting for self-guided exploration. He tunnel visioned his way through several other sitting areas, peeked into a couple bathrooms, and finally found the kitchen. No Daesung, but at least he happened upon the champagne server. He took one flute, paused, and grabbed another.  
  
_Where are you?_  
  
Seungri's place was stupidly big for a single man, but what did he expect from the party king of Seoul?  The property sprawled across a hill on the outskirts of the city. Seungri had said something about getting away from it all, but not too away. Seunghyun reckoned he had gone too far; he was pretty sure he smelled horseshit when he got out of the car.  
  
He decided to head down a quiet hallway he'd ignored before, passing by dark rooms, some completely empty.  Faint chlorine hit his nose before he saw it – an indoor lap pool, a spa, a sauna.  Nice. He reached the end of the first floor on this wing, where a wide marble staircase climbed to what he assumed must be bedrooms. Beside it was something more interesting: a door slightly ajar, revealing a faint glow, with a carpeted staircase going down. It probably led to the basement, and he should probably wait for Seungri to show it to him; what if he had some kinky sex dungeon down there? He smiled at his own dumb joke, then set the champagne flutes next to the door. He lifted the handle to prevent the hinges from creaking and made his steps slow, light, telling himself he wasn't really expecting to find anything but exercise equipment and dust cloths. He knew he was an irredeemable pervert.  Eavesdropping was his favorite pastime at large parties, because it almost never let him down...he couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face when he heard it.    
  
Panting breaths, wet, sucking sounds, a muffled moan.    
  
He slid along the wall at the bottom of the stairs, peeking around the edge. It was dim, the only light source a sconce on the adjacent wall, but the shape of those shoulders was awfully familiar.  Not to mention that perky, tight ass. The answering moan to the first was the final confirmation – he'd been the cause of that sound more than once.  He welcomed the slight flare of jealousy as much as he did the first stirrings of his erection.  Who made Kang Daesung so hot he would dare to mess around at a party, so careless he'd leave the door open?  
  
Daesung's hips were as busy as his mouth, rolling against his partner's groin with practiced grace. Then Seunghyun heard a zipper; he could imagine the pretty fingers at their work.  The first moaner responded eagerly, louder than before.  
  
“Shh.”  
  
_Too late, Daesungie._  
  
Daesung dropped to his knees, allowing Seunghyun to see the ecstatic face of his companion.    
  
_Shit._  
  
That heavy, prickly sensation in his chest?  Seunghyun was going to call it alarm. Yes, he understood Daesung got around, he knew these two in particular had a friendly relationship, but...  
  
_If he hooks up with him he won't be able to walk for_ days.  
  
The hyperbole was only slight; Onew's reputation wasn't undeserved. Seunghyun wasn't willing to take the chance on this being an oral session.  He backed up the stairs, deciding to keep his sabotage simple.  He didn't want to use his voice or reveal himself, especially not to Onew. He already had a huge dick,  he didn't need an ego to match. Seunghyun slammed the basement door shut as hard as he could, ducked into the gloom of the nearest room, held his breath, and waited.    
  
It didn't take long.  First he heard footsteps, then a harsh whisper.  Logistics.  
  
He imagined Onew would leave first, so his heart leapt with surprise when Daesung appeared, eyes darting from side to side.  He shut the door behind him and took a few quick, tiptoeing steps, intending to rejoin the party as if he hadn't just been sucking SHINee face and fondling SHINee balls.  
  
Daesung kicked the forgotten champagne glasses along the baseboard in a pretty tinkle of glass and fizz; when he looked down in surprise Seunghyun moved fast, clapping a hand over his mouth and yanking him into his hiding spot. He took fierce pleasure in the muffled shout against his palm.  Daesung always scared easily.  
  
_Serves you right._  
  
He held him against the wall, crowding in close.  He could smell unfamiliar cologne, but underneath was the tantalizing scent of Daesung's silky skin, a faint whiff of his sweat.  Little spikes of pleasure began sizzling through Seunghyun, an instant reaction to the nearness of the other man. He breathed deeply, trying to center himself, but it only turned him on more.  
  
“Shh,” Seunghyun whispered, the image of Daesung's rolling hips in the basement flashing through his mind.  The panic ebbed from Daesung's eyes, excitement taking its place.  When Seunghyun took his hand away from his mouth, he smiled.  _He fucking smiled._  
  
“Hyung—”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
The smile got bigger.    
  
_God, you're beautiful._  
  
He pressed his entire front against Daesung's when the basement door unlatched again; Seunghyun allowed Onew to pass unmolested, waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade.  Then he trained fierce eyes back on his dongsaeng.  Daesung added a little wiggle of those sinful hips to his grin.  
  
“You saw me, didn't you.  When I first arrived.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You set me up.  You wanted me to find you.”   Daesung knew all of Seunghyun's habits, good or bad.  
  
“Maybe. Well, not so soon.”  
  
“Come on,” Seunghyun scoffed, exchanging his glower for an eye roll. “Don't tell me you really want to fuck that guy.  He's—I don't know, he almost reminds me of you. Don't you want some variety in your life?”  
  
Daesung searched his face, nonplussed, started to say something, then assumed a knowing expression.  Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.  
  
_I don't want to know._  
  
“He's nice, hyung. He drove me here. You never drive me anywhere.” Seunghyun finally gave up and returned the smile. He slipped his hands around Daesung's slim waist, digging his fingers into the firm muscles. Daesung's laughter was bright, raspy.  “Have you really looked at him? Closely?” he continued, sliding his hands over his hyung's to guide them lower on his hips.  Seunghyun dipped an exploratory thumb under the waistband of his jeans.  
  
“Of course I've looked at it, you can't miss that thing. It's _nice_ , sure. But if you were so hungry for cock, why didn't you come to me?”  
  
“I didn't know if you'd be up for it. You've been a little busy, hyung,” Daesung pointed out, sounding like a teacher reminding him that his homework was late, again.  
  
“So you decided to be busy, too.”  He moved his head in closer, angling his jaw, letting his lids shut halfway.  Even in the dim light he could see the sparkle in Daesung's beautiful eyes, the teasing look that said he wanted to play.  His thigh slid between Seunghyun's, stopping when he bumped into the firm bulge.  He pressed in, just a little.    
  
“Don't you like thinking about me,” Daesung breathed, his lips just brushing Seunghyun's, “with someone else? You told me that once. Or ten times.”  
  
“I like it,” Seunghyun said, his voice deep, gravelly to scrape down Daesung's spine and make him shiver.  Daesung gradually increased the pressure of his lips on Seunghyun's, building up to the softest, most luscious kiss... _god_ , you could completely lose yourself... Seunghyun gently dragged his teeth over the full lower lip, relishing the way it popped back into place. “Tell me what I like even better.”  
  
“You like—you like being the one who—” Daesung was trying to resume the kiss; Seunghyun turned his face to the side.  Daesung rubbed his leg shamelessly against his erection, but it wasn't like Seunghyun could get any harder.  He ran his hands around from Daesung's hips to clutch his ass, holding him still, while Daesung's fingers crept over Seunghyun's neck and up into his hair, forcing him to turn his head back where he wanted it.  “No one does me like you.”  
  
The topic of exclusivity almost never came up – except for what Daesung kept just for Seunghyun.  These lines between them were almost a script, a check and confirmation. Seunghyun raised his eyebrows, challenging Daesung to say it again, because he loved to hear it, absolutely got off on it.    
  
“Only you, hyung,” Daesung whispered, pulling lightly at his hair for emphasis.  
  
Seunghyun's kiss was hard, possessive; he could feel Daesung's light stubble rub against his chin and knew it'd leave a red mark.  It was worth it.  Daesung would barely let him breathe, pulling him back in every time he'd try to move away.  
  
“What's with you tonight?” he muttered, half the words muffled against Daesung's mouth.  Daesung finally released him, skewered him with a sultry leer.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“Now?  Right here?” he teased, nuzzling his nose against Daesung's cheek.  
  
“Yes, pabo.”  
  
“Maybe we should ask Seungri to join, just to be polite. It is his new house.”  
  
For that, Seunghyun received the best glare of his life, followed by a hefty shove. He struggled to hold back a loud bray of laughter.  
  
“You gave me shit about Jinki and now you bring up Seungri?” Daesung's nostrils were flaring and Seunghyun couldn't hold back his giggles.  
  
“Since when are you so jealous? Or so vulgar.”  
  
“Now you're projecting.”  Daesung traced one finger along Seunghyun's erection before palming him fully, pulling him back in by his belt to trail hot little pecks along his jawline and down his neck.  “ _Please_ , hyung, let's just—”  
  
They both froze, staring blankly at each other when they heard Seungri's voice calling out from another part of the house, saying something about the pool. Seunghyun was the first one to reanimate.  
  
“You're right, I shouldn't have mentioned him.”  Now it was Daesung's turn to giggle, muffling the sound against Seunghyun's neck. Seunghyun whispered as quietly as he could.  “I'm going to make you scream tonight, Daesungie. Be patient.”  
  
His shudder was delicious, his answering kiss wet and sloppy.  When he pulled back, trailing spit from swollen lips, Seunghyun understood again why he was so popular.  He was painfully gorgeous and Seunghyun had to have him as soon as possible, was having trouble following his own advice.  He took his hand, leading him back down the hallway and into the pool room.  
  
“Hyung, they're coming here, we can't—”  
  
Seunghyun shushed him, pointed toward an exterior door he'd noticed before.  
  
“Outside?”  His quizzical look was too cute.  
  
“Shhh. I'll show you.”  
  
Seunghyun hadn't received a proper tour of the house, but he saw where the valets took the cars. He led Daesung in a wide arc over the back lawn, the noise and light of the main house receding.  By the time they reached Seungri's garage the only noise came from crickets, the only light from a pair of security floodlights.  Seunghyun figured the building was locked, but he wasn't interested in gawking at Seungri's toys anyway.  
  
He could tell Daesung wanted to ask another question, but he simply followed as Seunghyun led him through the rows of luxury vehicles parked in front. CEO Lee had rich friends...  
  
“Okay,” Seunghyun said, dropping Daesung's hand to gesture at the lot. “Which one is his?”  
  
“What?”    
  
His look of astonishment was immensely gratifying.  
  
“The car you came here in?  You said _'Jinki'_ drove.”  
  
“Hyung, I don't have the keys.”  
  
“Daesungie,” he sighed, “which one?”  
  
“It—it's black.  A BMW.”  
  
“Typical.”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means help me find the car.”  
  
Daesung didn't protest further, pushing his hair out of his eyes to search.  A sense of wry satisfaction settled over Seunghyun when he counted four black BMWs just from where he was standing.  _So typical._   Daesung examined each one, shook his head, and moved farther off.  Seunghyun looked for the valets; they'd probably be smoking by the garage doors if they were up here.  Nothing.  They must be at the wraparound driveway in front of the house.  
  
“Hyung,” Daesung hissed, waving an arm.  “Over here.”  
  
“How can you tell?” Seunghyun asked, peering in the tinted windows.  
  
“Those are his seat covers.”  
  
“Wow...is that genuine zebra skin?”    
  
“Seunghyun,” Daesung warned with a slow blink.  
  
“I'm sorry. I won't make fun of your boyfriend anymore.”  He took Daesung in his arms, rubbing his hands over his back in slow circles, feeling the good heat baking off his solid body. He whispered, in the same sweet voice, “But I'm gonna fuck you right there.”    
  
Daesung's eyes went wide, followed where Seunghyun's finger pointed, then returned to his face. He bit back a smile.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Let me help you with these,” Seunghyun said, unfastening Daesung's button and zipper.  His hands were shaking a little with anticipation; when the idea came to him he knew it was a gamble. Daesung wasn't exactly a fan of cars or risky sexual situations, let alone the two of them together.  
  
“Wait—where are the—”  
  
“They're not here.  Back up.”  He pushed him until Daesung's legs hit the front bumper. “Take them off.”  
  
“I'm not taking my pants off outside!”  
  
“Five minutes ago you were begging me to get into them and now you won't—”  
  
“What if there are” —his voice dropped— “ _animals?_ ”  
  
“They can watch, I don't mind.”  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Seunghyun scoffed, reached out, and yanked the jeans and Daesung's underwear down together. He didn't stop until they were around his ankles. Daesung crossed his arms in response to Seunghyun's admiring raised eyebrow.  
  
“I'm cold,” he pouted.  
  
Seunghyun pressed in close to him again; after a moment's petulance, Daesung relented. He slung his hands around Seunghyun's neck as he initiated another kiss, tracing the shape of Seunghyun's lips with his tongue before gliding it lazily between them.  Seunghyun let his hands explore under Daesung's sweater, thumbs seeking sensitive pink nipples. Normally Seunghyun would suck on them until Daesung begged him to stop, but his sense of urgency controlled him tonight. Daesung moaned into his mouth, his hips back at work as his cock twitched to life.  
  
_Time to move on._  
  
“Lay down,” Seunghyun said, pushing gently against Daesung's chest.  
  
It seemed Daesung was through protesting; he shivered a little when the bare skin of his ass touched the hood of the car, but then Seunghyun was kissing him again and running his hands all over his thighs, distracting him, making him hot. Seunghyun scraped his teeth against one exposed collar bone.  
  
“Mmmm!”  Daesung's whimper was cheerfully desperate.  
  
Seunghyun pulled back, sticking two fingers in Daesung's mouth to collect his saliva, playing with his tongue and lower lip a bit before moving his hand between his thighs.    
  
“Hyung? I have proper lube, in one of my pockets.”  
  
“You were so ready for him, weren't you?”  Seunghyun rubbed the pad of one moistened finger against Daesung's asshole, just to tease. With his other hand he pulled a small vial out of the interior pocket of his blazer, shook it a few times for Daesung's benefit.  
  
“Looks like you were prepared, too.”  
  
“Of course. Seungri said you'd be here.”  
  
“Him again,” Daesung rolled his eyes. “You sure you didn't bring it for—”  His words trailed off when he heard the low purr of Seunghyun's zipper.  He looked down, watching as Seunghyun pulled himself out through the opening in his boxers, then laid down on top of him, making sure their cocks were alongside each other.  
  
“No, Daesungie. You can search me for condoms if it will make you feel better,” he whispered, popping the lid of the lube open with his thumb.    
  
“Make me feel good another way, Seunghyun.”  
  
Seunghyun's chuckle was deep, appreciative. _Sassy little shit._  
  
He pulled back just enough to apply the liquid to Daesung's cock, using slow circles of his hips to spread the slickness over both of them.  Daesung hummed, his eyes closing as a relieved smile spread across his face.  Seunghyun supposed he had been remarkably patient.  
  
“You're so hard for me.”  
  
“You leave for too long,” Daesung murmured without opening his eyes, then gasped when he felt Seunghyun's finger touch him again, properly prepared this time.  He let his breath out slowly as Seunghyun entered him.    
  
“Come with me next time.”  
  
“Oh, that won't seem suspicious at all.”  
  
Daesung's eyes opened with the less gentle addition of another finger.  Seunghyun pressed in, reaching deep.  He knew he'd found the place when Daesung's chin jerked up, his palms squeaking against the waxed surface of the car.  
  
“I don't give a shit,” Seunghyun said mildly, adding more lube with every few thrusts until he met almost no resistance.  Daesung humped up against him every time Seunghyun hit his prostate, creating deliciously heated friction on the only place Seunghyun had bared his skin, his face blissed out and slack.  Seunghyun knew his pants wouldn't get out of this encounter unstained...but no way in hell was he taking his off.  He smiled when Daesung let out a little half growl, half moan, his eyes fluttering open to fix Seunghyun with a hungry demand.  
  
“ _Okay_ , Seunghyun, I'm ready.”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
“If we keep going like this I'm just going to come all over your dick.  I'd rather come _on_ it.”  
  
Seunghyun laughed, grinding into him one last time for good measure before pulling back to align himself properly.    
  
“Spread your legs.”  
  
Daesung did him one better, stepping out of his shoes and shuffling his feet to get his pants completely off, then raising one foot to the bumper of the car.  He took a hand off the hood to hold himself open.  
  
“Like what you see?”  he asked, smiling cheekily at Seunghyun's rapt gaze.  
  
Seunghyun couldn't form a coherent thought, not at first, but at least his body knew what to do. He slid his dry hand over the raised knee, letting the wet one muss up Daesung's happy trail and ghost over his cock again, before traveling lower to grip his own.  He felt Daesung's fingers thread through his, wanting to get a hold on him, guide him in.  
  
“You look incredible,” he said, not caring that his voice cracked. _Daesungie, I love you._  
  
“Sweet Seunghyun— _mmm_...”  
  
Seunghyun tried again to be mindful of the time and place, entering him steadily but not too slow...god, he probably wouldn't be able to last very long anyway...he pulled Daesung's hand off his, holding it over his head against the hood of the car, releasing a soft grunt as he bottomed out.  
  
_Fuck_ , he mouthed, looking anywhere but at Daesung.  The first few seconds of being entirely engulfed in Daesung's heat were always his greatest test.  _Wait, wait._  
  
Daesung was panting already, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips shifting minutely as he adjusted. Seunghyun couldn't help himself, rocking into him with a few shallow thrusts.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Daesung squeaked.  
  
Seunghyun pulled out just a bit, watching the shudder he created, then sank back in again.    
  
“Fuck,” he echoed. Daesung was the only person he knew skin to skin, and it drove him crazy every time.  _I can't wait anymore._ “Are you—?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”    
  
His first real thrust was as forceful as he could manage from the position, pushing Daesung up along the hood a few inches.  He took the next few in open-mouthed silence until Seunghyun tilted his hips, hitting him at just the right angle.  Then he found his voice, letting out a sharp cry.  
  
“Yes, Daesungie, that's what I like to hear,” Seunghyun murmured. “Look at me.”  
  
Daesung tried, but just like when he sang, he couldn't hit his best notes unless his eyes were closed.  Seunghyun thought once, vaguely, of the valets, the main party at the house, but when Daesung started to meet his thrusts he was gone.  He reveled in the hot grip around his cock, the beads of sweat tickling down his neck to dampen his collar, the obscene padded rhythm of Daesung's ass hitting the fabric of his boxers.  And of course, Daesung writhing under him, his head thrown back against the hood of the car, baring his throat.  Seunghyun bent down to lick, to bite, to mark what was his.  
  
“Oh my god, Seunghyun, yes, harder—”  
  
_My favorite prayer._ Seunghyun would never say that out loud to him. Daesung's words snapped him out of his mindless sex fog. He gave his neck one last swipe with a flat tongue before he pulled out abruptly.  Daesung's cries subsided to whimpers, his chest heaving as he sucked in air.  Then he seemed to come back to himself as well, pushing up on his hands to glare at Seunghyun for the second time that evening.  
  
“Why did you stop?”  
  
Seunghyun stroked himself lazily, tonguing the tip of one canine as he watched Daesung's cock pulse in time with his heartbeat.    
  
“You said 'harder,' right? Turn over.”  
  
Daesung didn't need to be told twice, planting both feet on the ground and his palms on the hood of the car.  Seunghyun took a moment to add more lube to himself, then couldn't resist delivering a cracking smack to one of Daseung's cheeks.  Daesung hissed, turning his head to give him _another_ glare, this one of impatience.  
  
“All right, all right,” Seunghyun sighed.  “But remember you asked for it when you call me to complain tomorrow.”  
  
Daesung's only reply was a wicked side-to-side shimmy. Seunghyun used one thigh to widen Daesung's stance, slipping two fingers back inside him, rubbing his wet cock over the delicate skin of his inner thigh.  Seunghyun's other hand slid over the nape of his neck, up through the lengthening strands of his hair until he had a healthy handful.  He tightened his grip until his hand shook, Daesung sighing at the sting; then he _pulled_ , Daesung's graceful neck arching back toward him while Seunghyun gaped him open below. He increased his force by degrees, to the natural limit of both places—  
  
The noise Daesung made was guttural, primal and male in a way that had Seunghyun biting his lip and fighting back a warning tightness in his balls and lower back.  It would be like Daesung to make him come with just his voice.  
  
Seunghyun withdrew his fingers below as he tightened his grip on Daesung's hair, grabbing one of his hips with his free hand.  He lined up and slammed into him, using his height to lift Daesung on his toes.  
  
Yes, there was the scream he'd promised him—but Daesung had the presence of mind to muffle it, shoving his forearm against his face and biting down. He'd leave more of a mark on himself than Seunghyun did.  
  
Seunghyun wasn't sure if he wanted to push Daesung down or pull him up, but ultimately decided on a mix of both. Head down, ass up. Daesung's face against the hood of the car was locked in a grimace; Seunghyun could tell when it was especially good for him, that he was enduring the best agony he could imagine.  
  
Not to mention the noise he made every time Seunghyun gave it to him.  He couldn't help but join him, a low complaint starting in the back of his throat.  It was almost too much.    
  
“You feel so fucking good,” he growled.  “So tight, so hot.”  
  
Daesung moaned an affirmation into his arm.  
  
“Move your arm, _please_ ,”  Seunghyun begged, releasing Daesung's hip to pull the arm away from his mouth. He let go of his hair as well, resettling his hands on Daesung's shoulders, sinking his fingers into the firm muscles leading to his neck.  
  
“They'll hear us," Daesung half sobbed, half laughed.  
  
“It's just animals.”    
  
Daesung's laughter grew weak, disjointed by gasps, and was finally obliterated by a series of especially brutal thrusts as Seunghyun pulled him into his cock.  
  
“Seunghyun! _Oh my god!”_  
  
Daesung pushed up as he wailed, his back arching. His noise and excitement finally proved too stimulating for Seunghyun; he came with a surprised shout, collapsing his full weight on Daesung as his orgasm ripped through him, so strong it hurt.  
  
“Oh my god,” Daesung repeated, wrecked and shuddering on the hood of the car.    
  
“Shit, Daesungie, why did you have to yell like that?” Seunghyun whispered after a few moments, managing to raise up on one elbow.  
  
“You—you like it—”  Daesung rolled his hips, attempting to fuck himself on Seunghyun's softening erection.  
  
“I like it too much,” Seunghyun muttered, gritting his teeth against the overstimulation.  “ _Aish_ , wait—”  Seunghyun slipped out of him, standing up on jelly legs and pulling at his shoulders.  He flipped Daesung over, noticing for the first time that he could see his quick breaths puffing out in little clouds; the temperature must have dropped. How long had they been out here?  On cue, Daesung's entire body rippled with a shiver.  Seunghyun moved quickly, kneeling in front of him.  
  
“Hold these,” he said, pressing both of Daesung's knees to his chest.  
  
Daesung's shivers turned into uncontrollable quivering as he watched Seunghyun swirl a practiced tongue around the head of his cock, but he managed to hold his legs in place. His eyes rolled back when Seunghyun's cheeks hollowed out around him, his teeth ever-so-slightly scraping along the pulsing vein on the underside.    
  
Seunghyun made the same sound of pleasure as he did when tasting an especially delicious food.  Daesung laid his head back on the hood of Onew's car, Seunghyun's cum seeping out of him, warm at first but rapidly cooling—then there were two fingers lightly pushing at his tender entrance, seeking out his most secret places again. Daesung's moan was long and low, beseeching; Seunghyun slid into him slowly, teasing at not quite the right spot, using the tip of his tongue to toy languidly with his constantly leaking slit...  
  
“ _Seunghyun_ —”  
  
The low purr of an approaching engine interrupted Daesung's plea.  Seunghyun's fingerfucking became purposeful, his big palm spanking against Daesung's ass as he reached exactly where he needed to be.   He sucked him in deep, lashing firm, determined licks along his length in a rhythm to match his fingers. Daesung exploded immediately, dropping his legs as a tortured breath tore out of him. He sat up convulsively, fighting to stay silent while Seunghyun clamped his lips tight, not wanting to lose a drop, fucking him through his contractions until a sweaty hand gripped his wrist in a wordless appeal for mercy.  Car lights washed over the lot from somewhere to their left.    
  
Seunghyun kept him in his mouth as long as he dared, then withdrew his fingers and stood up, wiping his hand on his pants before pulling a still twitching Daesung off the car.  He knelt down to retrieve his clothing, then tapped him on the back of the calves to prompt him to start dressing.    
  
_Ah, wait..._ He pulled the silk pocket square out of his jacket, giving it a brief glance of regret before he cleaned Daesung as tenderly and quickly as possible. By the time he tossed it aside, Daesung was shoving his feet into the pants.  Seunghyun helped him pull the fabric up his shaking legs, a somewhat nurturing feeling settling over him as he fastened the fly and button.  
  
A radio squawked with unfamiliar voices.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Daesung whispered, reaching out with his toes to get his shoes.  Seunghyun leaned back over the car one last time, drooling Daesung's load out to mix with his own. The milky-transparent stream ran over the hood emblem and dripped down the gleaming chrome grill.  Seunghyun grinned, licked his lips.     
  
_Not so typical._  
  
Daesung's shoulders were hunched, his normal post-orgasm haze usurped by panicked shifty eyes.  
  
“What are you _doing?”_ he hissed, grabbing Seunghyun's hand and yanking.  
  
“My zipper,” Seunghyun replied, even though he'd forgotten about it until that second.  He put himself back together and then let Daesung haul him away, back across the lawn.    
  
When they reached the exterior door of the pool room, Daesung collapsed against the wall, panting and glaring at him again. Seunghyun couldn't help letting a few laughs escape; he knew the giddiness was part exhilaration after great sex, part relief at eluding discovery.    
  
“We're _not_ doing that again,” Daesung said, punching his arm.  
  
“I thought it went pretty well. You looked like you were having fun, at least.”  
  
“I'm _freezing_. And if I look like you...”  
  
“Like I just fucked the shit out of you? That's my favorite look.”  He gave him his best fuck-me photoshoot face.  
  
“Your hair is a mess,” Daesung said, ignoring Seunghyun and paying overt attention to him at the same time. He started running his fingers through Seunghyun's thick hair, patting at his cowlick.  “Do you have a comb? Damn, my shoes are muddy, too. How can we go back in like this?”  
  
“Daesung,” Seunghyun said gently. When Daesung looked up, brow furrowed with concern, he kissed him. First one cheek, then nose, then the other cheek, and finally lips.  Then he mimicked Daesung's actions, putting his hair back in place for him.  Daesung's was less likely to muss than his anyway, despite all the pulling he'd endured.  All the group members liked to tease him about being a walking shampoo CF.  “You look perfect. Come on.”  He thought it best not to mention the red mark on his neck at this juncture.  
  
It wasn't until he tried the door knob that Seunghyun realized they might actually have a slight situation here.  Well, whatever.  Nothing a smooth story wouldn't fix, and if Seungri was still playing greeter, they really didn't have anything to worry about.  Seungri had probably been the one to walk in on them  the most, “accidentally” of course.  
  
“It's locked?” Daesung's panic rekindled.  
  
“Guess we have to use the front door.”  Seunghyun smiled.  “Don't make me kiss you again.  It's fine.”  
  
“Fine,” Daesung repeated.  “It's fine.”  Seunghyun kissed him anyway, then took his hand.    
  
The situation was better than Seunghyun could have hoped for; actually, it was minor pandemonium at the front of the house.  A group of black-suited security personnel milled about the edges of the crowd, but they were the only people to notice their approach from the shadows of the yard.  Seunghyun recognized more than a few of the entourage; their eyes slid away, deliberately blind. He dropped Daesung's hand just in case.  
  
“Daesungie, that guy over there, isn't that one of—”  
  
“ _Jiyong!_ ” Daesung gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Well shit, you sound more excited to see him than me,” Seunghyun grumbled.  
  
“I said your name enough tonight.”  Daesung strode away from him, throwing him one final glare over his shoulder.  
  
Seunghyun was delighted.  And so, so, hopelessly in love.    
  
He followed Daesung after a few seconds, slipping past the group that percolated around Jiyong.  He'd see him soon enough.  The house felt almost too warm after the night air. Daesung was gone again, probably to the bathroom to clean up more thoroughly.  Seunghyun headed for the kitchen instead, keeping an eye out for his mint-haired admirer, in case he had to make evasive maneuvers.  Just inside the kitchen was an even motlier crew.  
  
Seungri's back was to him, but he turned around when he saw Onew and Jonghyun's eyes flicker past his shoulder; then the hellos and bows started, Jonghyun not even close to copying Onew's perfect 90 degree bend.    
  
“Hyung! You missed the tour!”  
  
Seunghyun reached out to tug on the chain around Seungri's neck.  
  
“It's okay, give me a private one sometime.” He waited until Seungri's ears turned a bit pink before he leaned in to whisper. “Text me the number of that auto detailer you're always raving about.”  
  
“But you don't even have a car.” Seungri's smile was bright for the sake of the other men present, but his eyes shot daggers into Seunghyun's face.  Seunghyun put on his best wide-eyed expression.  
  
“Why are you talking about cars? You need to get your ears checked. I said you have a special guest.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Go and see, maknae. I'm not your butler.”  

Jonghyun coughed behind his hand.  
  
“I'll be back in a few minutes,” Seungri said, flicking Seunghyun hard in the hip as he brushed past him.  
  
_Ah, this is the best night._ He should get out more.    
  
“I'll have whatever you're having.”  Seunghyun gestured at Onew's glass of wine.    
  
“Will you get a glass for T.O.P-ssi, Jonghyun?” Onew murmured, smiling politely.    
  
“Sure.”  
  
“How's it going? I didn't see you before,” Seunghyun nodded, wondering if his own smile was too sharky.  He liked Onew.  If he thought about it, he might like him too much.  He reminded Seunghyun of Daesung, after all.  
  
“Uh, I'm good. I got here a little early with Jonghyun.”  Onew found something interesting to look at by his feet, but then seemed to find his balls, lifting his eyes back to Seunghyun's.  “And Daesung hyung.”    
  
His nonchalant tone made Seunghyun suck in his lips; he opened them with a little smack. Onew blinked.  
  
“Do you like my tie?”  Seunghyun pulled it out a bit for the other man's inspection, knowing he'd chalk the segue up to typical T.O.P eccentricity. In Seunghyun's opinion it was a very nice tie, dark blue silk with a subtle fractal pattern.  And it used to have a matching pocket square.  
  
“It's very nice. Is it—”  
  
“Hermès.”  
  
Onew nodded solemnly.  God, it was getting harder and harder not to laugh.  Thankfully Jonghyun arrived with the wine; he nodded at him, hoping he looked as serious as Onew, and took a large gulp to drown any wayward giggles.    
  
“Speaking of Daesung, have you seen him lately?” he asked, adopting Onew's tone.  
  
“Uhh, not since we got here, actually.”    
  
Jonghyun looked unimpressed with the lie, not even trying to hide the side-eyed glance he gave his leader.  
  
“Send him over to me if you happen to bump into him.  I bet he's just wandered off by himself.”  He winked at Onew.  Onew blinked again.  
  
“Of course we will,” Jonghyun said.  
  
“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said. “I should go greet my leader.”  
  
“G-Dragon?” Onew gasped.  
  
_God, he really is like Daesungie._  
  
“Flew in from Japan,” Seunghyun said, tossing back the rest of his wine.  “His arms must be tired.”  
  
It was Onew's turn to look unimpressed, but Jonghyun's laugh was genuine.    
  
“Seungri will be very happy,” he said, taking a short sip from his own drink.    
  
Seunghyun nodded, returned their goodbye nods, and went back to the main room.  He found who he was looking for soon enough, and took two of his flutes.    
  
He could hear Seungri's breathless laughter from the foyer, pure joy, and then Jiyong's crowd swept in. Seunghyun took a deep breath, preparing to wade in and say hi, when out of the corner of his eye, in the arch of the hallway that led to the basement...  
  
Affection swept over him in a warm wave; he swerved, slipping the stem of the champagne glass in between Daesung's fingers.  He just held back from giving him a kiss on the cheek, but it was a near thing.  
  
“Thank you, hyung,” Daesung said, his voice only slightly hoarse. He lifted the glass to his nose for a sniff.  
  
“I meant to give you one of these earlier.”  
  
“You did? Wait, was that what I—”  
  
“Yeah. I wonder if Seungri saw? He said we missed the tour.”  
  
“Oh no. We should tell him there's broken glass.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
They sipped in silence for a few moments, watching their maknae practically dance as he pulled Jiyong around the room.  
  
“Did you say hi to him yet?”  
  
“Nah. Let Seungri have him for a minute.”  
  
“Seungri and 200 of his closest friends, you mean?”  
  
“I think Jiyong's car will be the last out of the lot.”  Daesung smirked at the suggestion and Seunghyun couldn't resist sliding an arm around his waist. “Guess who I _did_ have a little chat with?”  
  
“Oh, hyung. No.”  
  
“I just went to the kitchen to get something to drink, I swear.”  
  
“You were nice?”  
  
“Why wouldn't I be nice, Daesungie?”  He knew the who-me expression made him look cute, but particularly untrustworthy.    
  
“I saw what you did.”  
  
“Worried about his paint job? Don't be. I'll take care of it.”    
  
“How considerate.  You know that's my ride home, right?”  
  
Seunghyun snorted, yanking him in tighter against his side.    
  
“You want another ride tonight, you'll have to come home with me.”  
  
Daesung leaned into him, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. Seunghyun thought he'd have to blame the champagne if he kissed him right here in front of whoever happened to be looking—but Daesung pulled back, his fingers briefly touching the new mark on his neck. He searched Seunghyun's face with that knowing look again.    
  
“What? Are you turning me down?”  
  
“Have I ever turned you down, Choi Seunghyun?”  
  
Seunghyun took one of Daesung's hands in his own, stroking his thumb across the soft web between his thumb and fingers. As always, Daesung let him, looking down to watch the caress; then he started to pull him toward the center of the room.  
  
“Let's say hi to Jiyong.”  
  
“Then we'll say bye to Onew? Then we'll go home.”    
  
He could already feel Daesung's arms around him in the back seat of the car. Daesung sighed and squeezed his hand, then flashed him that beaming smile.  
  
“Be patient, Seunghyun.”


End file.
